Reflexão Sobre Justiça
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Tudo que ele mais queria era justiça, e olhando o corpo imóvel de Bellatrix, Neville constatou que havia conseguido um pouco.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Reflexão Sobre Justiça  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Sumário: **Tudo que ele mais queria era justiça, e olhando o corpo imóvel de Bellatrix, Neville constatou que havia conseguido um pouco

**Nada me pertence, mas se pertencesse, Neville teria um livro só para ele.

* * *

**

**REFLEXÃO SOBRE JUSTIÇA****  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Feixes de luz, feitiços proferidos, corpos caindo, pessoas em desespero. O caos, simplesmente.

Neville havia conjurado um feitiço, o qual fizera com que seu oponente caísse inconsciente. O menino levantou a cabeça, olhou para aquele cenário cheio de feixes de luz e corpos no chão. Precisava achar um jeito de acabar com aquilo, precisava achar um jeito de conseguir tirar de lá todas as pessoas que lhe eram muito importantes. Mas de repente, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Bem ao longe, ele notou que Ginny lutava contra alguém, não quis saber quem era, apenas disparou em direção à ruiva.

Pulou todo tipo de obstáculo que havia em seu caminho, viu mais corpos caindo ao chão, porém a única coisa que ele realmente olhava era Ginny.

Foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela, então conseguiu ver com quem ela duelava: Bellatrix Lestrange. Instantaneamente, a raiva subiu em sua mente, viu que Bellatrix havia lançado alguma maldição em Ginny, que havia conseguido defender-se, mas acabou desequilibrando-se, e caiu no chão.

Os olhos de Bellatrix mostravam frieza e excitação ao verem a ruiva no chão, conjuraria uma maldição, não havia dúvidas. Neville gritou o contrafeitiço e posicionou-se na frente da amiga, assustando Bellatrix.

"Querendo entrar na briga também, moleque?", Bellatrix sorria, exibindo todos os seus dentes num sorriso cruel e amargo. Porém, Neville estava planejando como ele conseguiria tirar Ginny de lá.

"Ginny", sussurrou. "Saía daqui e se esconda"

"Mas...", a ruiva disse em um gemido, Neville não sabia se ela estava machucada.

"Encontre sua...", contudo Neville foi obrigado a calar-se, porque Bellatrix havia lançado outro feitiço sobre ambos.

"Corra!", ele berrou, enquanto lançava um feitiço em sua oponente, Bellatrix percebeu a movimentação atrás de Neville, percebeu que a pequena Weasley continuava viva. Ergueu sua varinha e lançou um feitiço contra à ruiva. Todavia, Neville percebeu o olhar sútil que Bellatrix lançara à Ginny, gritou o contra-feitiço e, mais uma vez, colocou-se à frente da amiga.

"Você não tocará nela", o garoto falou entre os dentes, chamando a atenção de Bellatrix, a mulher havia esquecido totalmente a vontade de matar a menina ruiva, tudo o que ela queria agora era acabar com aquele garoto arrogante que estava em sua frente.

"Muito bem, então", ela começou, andava tranquilamente em direção ao menino. Foi então que Neville percebeu que estavam afastados de qualquer pessoa. "Acabo com a sua namoradinha depois que acabar com você", e lançou um feitiço, Neville defendeu-se, e logo lançou outro feitiço em direção à comensal. Feixes de várias cores se formavam entre eles.

"O que será dos Longbottom quando o filhinho deles não os visitar mais?", o feitiço quase o atingiu. _Como ela sabia disso?_ Pensava.

"Quem sabe não posso fazer um favor a eles?", ela disse, defendendo-se do feitiço. "Quem sabe não posso mandar eles para o mesmo lugar que vou mandar você?", Neville segurou com força a varinha. A cena sempre foi dolorosa para ele, ter que ver os pais, os pais que nem sabiam que ele era seu filho, tudo por culpa da pessoa repugnante que se encontrava na frente do grifo.

"Por que não volta para o colo da sua mãe relapsa?", o garoto sentia o ar arranhando sua garganta, sentia tanto ódio em seu corpo, e a cena em que ele abraçava seus pais – que nem sabiam quem Neville era – estava fixa em sua cabeça.

Queria amaldiçoar Bellatrix, queria fazer com que ela pagasse por tudo que havia causado, por todas as mortes que havia cometido, por todo o sofrimento que havia criado. Queria justiça, mais do que tudo.

O garoto não conseguia raciocinar direito. Uma estranha vontade em lançar a maldição _Cruciatus_ apoderara sua mente, o que era ridículo, não havia a menor lógica torturar alguém em um combate, onde o principal objetivo era acabar com a pessoa. Contudo, Neville não pensava, ergueu a varinha, com o intuito de conjurar uma maldição imperdoável.

Sua boca não obedeceu ao seu desejo.

"_Avada Kedavra_", o feitiço assustou tanto Bellatrix quanto Neville e, no momento seguinte, a comensal caiu no chão, morta.

O garoto estava assustado, perplexo sobre o que acabara de fazer. Andou os poucos passos até o corpo pálido de Bellatrix. Os olhos dela estavam abertos, miravam o além, essa imagem fez com que ele se lembrasse dos olhos vazios de seus pais, olhos sem memórias.

Neville não se sentia vingado, até porque, vingança nunca foi um sentimento presente nele. A única coisa que ele queria era justiça. Sempre, desde o começo dessa guerra, a única coisa que importava para ele era a justiça.

Olhou em volta e viu o cenário sepulcral que estava; ninguém mais lutava, parecia que um lado havia vencido aquela pequena batalha, olhou com atenção para as pessoas, e conseguiu encontrar os olhos castanhos de Ginny.

Voltou sua atenção à comensal da morte. Tudo o que ele mais queria era justiça e ali, olhando para o corpo sem vida de Bellatrix, para os olhos de Ginny que transmitiam algum tipo de esperança, Neville constatou que, finalmente, havia conseguido um pouco de justiça em sua vida.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Se era para a Bellatrix morrer, eu não sei. Mas quem deveria ter matado ela, em minha opinião, teria que ser o Neville.**

**Review**


End file.
